Such packages are characterized by a low weight and a thin wall thickness compared to similar packages made from cardboard and thus can be closely stacked. Apart from that, they appear more attractive for sale, specifically when they are made from transparent material.
An egg package of the above mentioned type is known from AT 503453. Here, latches are used, whose female and the male formations both have a substantially round shape and the plug of the male formation is tapered toward the hook. However, the female and male formations are intended to take up as little space as possible for which reason the latches are designed as small as possible. To ensure that the positioning can still be carried out as exactly as possible, therefore, additional projections are provided on the lid, and diametrically opposing recesses are provided in the base.
Exact positioning is essential because most of the packers fill the packages automatically and the machines work very fast, and to sort out packages which are not properly filled involves high operating expenses. Further, it is important for the transport that the positioning be exactly maintained and no shifting between lid and base takes place.
The disadvantage of this known package is that the round shape of the latches, even if they are small, project far into the package which affects the top surface in such a manner that only a small area is available for labeling. Moreover, a relatively high pressure is necessary to engage a hook of a latch with the counter hook. Because of this packages are often not closed properly in automatic package machines.